edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Very Brand New Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy
There will be a page for each episode, but they may take a while to finish. Anyway search them when you can! Season 1: New Kids On The Cul-de-sac Rolling Stones Gather No Eds/Ed's Best Friend *'Rolling Stones Gather No Eds': The kids meet some new neighbors, including a ghost that's a kid, a boy that likes to imagine, and even a beautiful girl that Rolf falls in love with! *'Ed's Best Friend': Boo Kid and the new kids create a machine that turns humans into dogs. The kids use it to see what a day of a life's like as a dog. Eddy finds it basically the same a day of a life as a Miniture Pinscher, Edd finds it good a day of a life as a Labradoodle, Ed finds it funny a day of a life as a Labrador Retriever, Sarah finds it crazy a day of a life as a Pitbull, Jimmy finds it "sweet like fudge out of the oven" a day of a life as a Pomeranian, Rolf finds it "just like how this son of shepherd's life is" a day of a life as a Sheltie, Jonny finds it "great as Plank is sweet" a day of a life as a Westie, Kevin finds it awesome a day of a life as an English Bulldog, and Nazz finds it beautiful a day of a life as a Poodle. Attack of The 50 Foot Ed/Big Fat Eds *'Attack of The 50 Foot Ed': Eddy has problems being the shortest one of the Eds. Eddy decides to fix this by using an unstable prototype of Boo Kid's Size Machine to make himself bigger. Unfortunately, due to the prototype being unstable, the prototype doesn't have a limit on how big Eddy can get. Soon, he grows into a 50 foot giant. Is he too big now? *'Big Fat Eds': Having spent a week at Mr. Fluffy Tail's house, Eddy, Edd, Ed, Boo Kid, Sarah, and Jimmy seem to be out of shape. Despite this, on the way back, they get very hungry and decide to go to a buffet set by the same mysterious talking cat, Mr. Fluffy Tail. At the buffet, they get even fatter. After Edd recalls that at Mr. Fluffy Tail's house that he seemed to notice his pants were squeezing his belly a little bit. The kids realize they're getting fat, and they panic and try to lose weight. Struck by Ed/Easy Come, Easy Ed *'Struck by Ed': Eddy gets struck by lightning. However, instead of getting severely injured, he gets the power to generate electricity. It's all fun and games until Eddy's power becomes unstable, causing him to uncontrollably electrocute everything he touches. To get rid of this power, Eddy must be struck by lightning a second time, which will cause to instead become become serverely injured, will cause him to lose his electric generating power. *'Easy Come, Easy Ed': Roofus becomes afraid of Boo Kid after Kevin tells him that Boo Kid is secretly very bad. Boo Kid tells Kevin that if Kevin loses a demolation derby to Boo Kid, Roofus will have to not believe what Kevin said. The demolation derby turns out to be in the streets of the cul-de-sac. The Ed of Being Watched: Boo Kid becomes paranoid that someone is watching him in his sleep, causing him to become insomniac. Now Boo Kid can't sleep until he figures out if anyone's really watching him in his sleep or not. The kids decide to help Boo Kid find out. Half hour special. Ed Video: The first one of the Ed Video series. The Eds decide to do an outside theater and show a tape video of different segments (Including fake commercials) every month. Half hour special. Ednapped/Amazing Ed *'Ednapped': The Kanker sisters kidnap Boo Kid, and the kids set out to find him. *'Amazing Ed': Boo Kid has an amazing dream that includes Eddy as a golden colored cat, Jimmy with a second head that's that of a Pomeranian, and much more! The Ed of The World: A half hour special. Jimmy has a bad dream and is convinced that the world will end in 24 hours by the sun's solar energy becoming unstable and the unstable heat will ignite the earth's core, burning the inner and outer mantels, causing planet Earth to go into an apocalyptic state, exploding into bits. The others try to prove Jimmy that he is wrong. Season 2: Getting Used To The New Home It's Ed-live/Fire in The Ed *'It's Ed-live': Boo Kid makes Plank alive. However, the magic Boo Kid used on Plank eventually becomes unstable, turning a Plank into an insane one. The kids must try to change him back. *'Fire in The Ed': The kids set up an explosive show. Lost Ed: A half hour special. The kids get lost in a big forest and try to get back home, with various obstacles and dangers in the way. Inside Ed Part 1: Ed's Body: The first part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid creates a machine that can shrink stuff down and be put into things. Eddy and Edd are accidently sent into Ed's body! They have to help Ed's body, which includes hitting Ed's central nerve reactor to make Ed wake up when Ed is knocked out, stimulating Ed's adrenaline gland to help Ed when he is in trouble in a huge way, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to use the machine to get Edd and Eddy back to normal and out of Ed. Inside Ed Part 2: Edd's Body: The second part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidently sends Ed and Eddy into Edd's body using the machine. Like the previous part, Ed and Eddy must help Edd's body, including gentally rubbing Edd's central nerve reactor to calm Edd down, stimulating Edd's esophagus when it is filled with water (or some other type of liquid), and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get Ed and Eddy back to normal and out of Edd's body. Inside Ed Part 3: Eddy's Body: The third part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidently sends Ed and Edd into Eddy's body using the machine. Like the previous parts, Ed and Edd must help Eddy's body by stimulating Eddy's pulse to keep Eddy up and out, relieving Eddy's left foot from pain, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get Ed and Edd back to normal and out of Eddy's body. Inside Ed Part 4: Rolf's Body: The fourth part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidentally sends the Eds into Rolf's body using the machine. The Eds must help Rolf's body by stimulating Rolf's biceps and triceps, soothing Rolf's nerves, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get the Eds out of Rolf's body and back to normal. Inside Ed Part 5: Sarah's Body: The fifth part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidentally send the Eds and Rolf into Sarah's body using the machine. They must help Sarah's body by soothing Sarah's pains, carefully reacting Sarah's central nerve, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get the Eds and Rolf out of Sarah's body and back to normal. Inside Ed Part 6: Jimmy's Body: The sixth part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidentally sends the Eds, Rolf and Sarah into Jimmy's body. They must help Jimmy by stimulating Jimmy's pressure points to relieve him, carefully soothing Jimmy's nerves, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get the Eds, Rolf and Sarah out of Jimmy's body. Inside Ed: Part 7: Jonny's Body: The seventh part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidentally send the Eds, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy into Jonny's body using the machine. They must help Jonny's body by soothing Jonny's nerves, helping Jonny safely breath, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get the Eds, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy out of Jonny's body and back to normal. Inside Ed Part 8: Nazz's Body: The eighth part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidentally sends the Eds, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny into Nazz's body using the machine. They must help Nazz's body by soothing Nazz's heart pulse, keeping Nazz calm when needed to, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get the Eds, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny out of Nazz's body and back to normal. Inside Ed Part 9: Kevin's Body: The ninth and final part of the Inside Ed movie series. Boo Kid accidentally sends the Eds, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Nazz into Kevin's body using the machine. They must help Kevin's body by stimulating Kevin's muscles, pumping adrenaline into Kevin's blood when Kevin is in servere trouble, and much more. In the end, Boo Kid is able to get the Eds, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Nazz out of Kevin's body and destroys the machine deciding that if he keeps accidentally sending people into other people's bodies, it'll end badly. Sweet And Sour Ed/Smell My Ed *'Sweet And Sour Ed': Boo Kid wants revenge on the Kankers because they sent him a horrific drawing. The rest of the cul-de-sac soon joins him. They send the Kankers a more horrific drawing. *'Smell My Ed': Sarah grows a seed tail and gains the power to make seeds. Eventually, the seed tail turns into a stem with flower bud tail, and Sarah's power to make seeds changes to the power to make buds sprout. Eventually, the bud on the tail sprouts, make Sarah's tail a flower tail, and Sarah's power to make buds sprout is changed to the power to make flowers grow. It's all fine until the flower tail becomes unstable, and if the tail isn't chopped off Sarah within 4 hours, it's going to turn Sarah into a flower that will die right after the transformation! Can the kids find something sharp and strong enough to chop the unstable flower tail off Sarah? Eds Big and Small/That's One Way To Ed *'Eds Big And Small': Kevin wants to find out if he or the other kids are better, so he challenges the other kids to a fight in a tower. Boo Kid gives the kids magic berries, the red ones making the consumer shrink and the blue ones making the consumer grow. Eddy decides to fight Kevin, but the door to the room of the tower Kevin is in is locked, so Eddy uses 2 of the shrinking berries to make him small enough to go through the lock hole. However, this turns out to be a disadvantage as Eddy is vulnerable to being simply squashed like a bug by Kevin. Realizing Eddy is losing, the kids panic until Edd comes up with a suggestion, to use the growing berries. The kids each use 4, and the tower ends up being destroyed after they grow to enormous proportions from the berries. They easily defeat Kevin, then the berry effects wear off. Kevin says that they fought good and clean. *'That's One Way To Ed': Boo Kid accidentally floods the cul-de-sac with chicken broth. The kids decide to have a huge chicken noodle soup party using the flooded chicken broth. How It's Ed/Eds Gone Wild *'How It's Ed': Boo Kid demonstrates to the kids how to make a true Rube Goldberg contraption. The kids make their own Rube Goldberg contraptions which they show out. *'Eds Gone Wild': Eddy drinks too much of Boo Kid's X-Treme Juice and becomes crazy and hyperactive. The kids try to tire him out. Season 3: Summer Hangover When In Ed/Power Of Ed *'When In Ed': Boo Kid's younger cousin Boo Oaf pays a visit to the cul-de-sac. *'Power Of Ed': Boo Kid uses a machine on Edd to make him stronger. However, there is a side effect, Edd eventually becomes a mean bully, often beating the other kids. The kids will only like him again if he stops being mean, so Boo Kid tries to reverse the effects. An Ed of Events/Ed Trouble *'An Ed of Events': The kids use their Rube Goldberg contraptions they made in How It's Ed in a show. *'Ed Trouble': Boo Kid uses a machine to turn Ed into a genius. However, Eddy finds Ed boring as a genius, so he tries to convince Boo Kid to change Ed back. Whatyoumacall-Ed/Alternate Ed *'Whatyoumacall-Ed': Boo Kid digs out a pearl, and he starts behaving strange. The kids use a machine to analyze it, and it turns out the reason for Boo Kid's strange behavior is because the pearl possesses impossible powers that have manipulated Boo Kid's mind, making him act strange. The kids try to destroy the pearl to get Boo Kid back to normal, but what is powerful enough to destroy the pearl? *'Alternate Ed': The kids find a mysterious feather that turns them all into kittens. They must find the feather to return to normal, but what will they do when the Kankers steal the Eds and the feather, resulting in them turning into kittens as well? Ed-mare/Think Of The Ed *'Ed-mare': Sarah becomes afraid of Ed after having a nightmare about Ed (Which she calls "Ed Finally Snaps"). The kids try to tell her that Ed is not going to do anything to her and that she just had a bad dream. *'Think Of The Ed': Edd becomes stupid after hitting his head on a boulder. The kids try to change him back by hitting his head on the boulder again. Pokè-Ed: Movie special. Pokèmon and Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover. The kids meet different Pokèmon each with different names. The Kankers, with the help of a Quilava name Blast, a Croconaw named Hydro, and a Bayleef named Frenzy, try to take over the cul-de-sac. The other Pokèmon and kids decide to stop this from happening. Don't Think About Ed/False Ed *'Don't Think About Ed': Boo Kid becomes insane after hitting his head on a brick wall. The only way he'll regain his sanity is if he hits his head on a brick wall again. *'False Ed': Eddy is turned into a serpentine dragon when Boo Kid accidently mixes serpentine DNA with Eddy's DNA. Boo Kid has to separate the DNA, but is serpentine DNA more powerful than Boo Kid thought it was? Ed Video 2: Second one of the half hour Ed Video series. The Eds once again hold an outdoors theater with another tape of segments. Guys, I Shrunk The Eds: Parody of Honey, I Shrunk The Kids. The first movie of the Guys, I Shrunk The Eds trilogy. Boo Kid is angry because his shrink ray makes things explode. However, when Eddy accidentally activates the machine when he and the kids are playing baseball and the ball breaks through Boo Kid's attic window, he and the other kids shrink to 1/4 of an inch. Can they get back to normal, or will they stay small forever? Guys, I Blew Up The Ed: Parody of Honey, I Blew Up The Kid. Second movie of the Guys, I Shrunk The Eds trilogy. It has been 2 weeks since the kids accidently shrunk themselves with Boo Kid's machine. Boo Kid creates a ray that makes things grow larger when near electric waves. Jimmy accidentally uses it, and grows to 14 feet big because he was near an activated microwave. Then when Boo Kid tries to fix this, Jimmy grows to 30 feet and ends up escaping. The kids high tail him. Jimmy grows to 50 feet. Jimmy eventually grows to 112 feet. Sarah decides that she'll have to get big because in order for Boo Kid's shrink ray to work, Jimmy will have to stay still for 12 seconds, and Sarah will not be able to hold Jimmy still because Jimmy is too big and Sarah is too small. When the grown Sarah manages to hold Jimmy still, Boo Kid is able to use his Shrink ray to return them to normal, also ridding Jimmy and Sarah of the effects of Boo Kid's growth ray. Guys, I Shrunk Myself: The third and final movie of the Guys, I Shrunk The Eds trilogy. It has been two weeks since Jimmy accidently blew himself up with Boo Kid's machine. When a huge boulder annoys the kids, Boo Kid decides to use his shrink ray to turn it into a pebble. This, however, goes wrong, and he ends up shrinking himself to 1/4 of an inch. Can he get back to his normal size, or will he stay small forever? Eds Gone Wrong/Save The Eds *'Eds Gone Wrong': A freak accident sends the kids into an alternate universe, where everyone is the exact opposite (Ydde is completely uninterested in money, Dde is an idiot, De is a genius, Flor is a normal kid, Haras is a friendly, yet creepy girl, Ymmij is manly and aggressive, Ynnoj is normal, Knalp is alive, Zzan is less laid back, Nivek is none a bully, Sufoor is more reality interested, Dik Oob is dumb, Eihcnub and Eihcnup are not tough, Yppas and Eiteews are not sweet and Allar is completely uninterested in Flor). *'Save The Eds': Eddy goes missing, so the kids go out to look for him. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show 2: Brother's Revenge And An Evil Veggie: The kids are put in a crisis when Eddy's brother wants revenge on them by helping The Gourd and Timber The Dark Shard plan to drop a giant gourd atomic bomb on the cul-de-sac. Eddy suddenly strikes an idea, changing into a new alter-ego, Captain Shinycoin and the other 2 Eds as his 2 sidekicks, The Shines, to stop the evil plan from happening by countering the bomb with a giant coin. Season 4: Summer Is Coming To A Closing Eds In Strangeland: Movie special. Parody of Alice In Wonderland. The kids end up in Strangeland, a mysterious world with different physics. Ed Night Out/Well Fed Eds *'Ed Night Out': The kids have a night out. *'Well Fed Eds': The Kanker sisters disguise themselves as delivery people and deliver Boo Kid many crates full of some type of food. Boo Kid gives them to the kids, and the Eds love it and have a really big dinner of it together. Boo Kid analyzes it and discovers a behavior affecting enzyme in it that if consumed in large quantities, it will turn consumers into gluttonous maniacs. The Eds, having eaten it in large quantities, become gluttonous maniacs. Will they regain their sanity? 7 Deadly Eds/Too Many Eds *7 Deadly Eds: Boo Kid becomes paranoid that 7 of kids were created by the subjects of the seven deadly sins. The kids try to prove to Boo Kid that he is wrong. *Too Many Eds: Boo Kid creates various duplicates of himself. However, they keep exploding at random times! Down The Ed/He's Gonna Ed *'Down The Ed': While testing out Boo Kid's Shrink-A-Tron, the kids accidentally end up in Eddy's stomach when they fall into Eddy's sandwich. They find things are different on the inside than the outside. *'He's Gonna Ed': Eddy eats a lot of snacks before a large dinner, and then ultimately uses an entire bottle of hot sauce. When he goes to bed, not only does he have a nightmare about him being force-fed loads of junk food by the other kids, but has trouble peacefully sleeping due his stomach churning due to it being too full. Ed Baby: Boo Kid's Age-A-Tron goes awry, and zaps the Edd and Eddy. When the smoke clears, it shows that they have been turned into babies. The kids try to return them to their normal age. Ed Swap/Lady And The Ed *'Ed Swap': The kids get their bodies swapped when they get electrocuted for some reason. *'Lady And The Ed': Rolf turns to the other kids to help him when he's going to have a dinner with Ralla. Ani-Ed/Garbage Ed *'Ani-Ed': The kids are turned into animals when Boo Kid's experiment goes wrong. *'Garbage Ed': Eddy and Ed (in their dog forms) want to eat garbage because dogs eat garbage, but Edd refuses to let them dig through the trash cans. The 2 decide to go to the junkyard because they could eat as much garbage they ever wanted there. But after gorging themselves on garbage, the 2 overstuffed Eds get stomach aches from eating too much, and not only do they both have a nightmare about being force fed garbage by a giant garbage can, they have trouble sleeping. When they wake up in the morning, they still have their stomach aches, so the other kids try to relieve the 2 Eds' pains. Incubat-Ed/Sea Ed *'Incubat-Ed': The kids find a mysterious egg and imagine what it will hatch into. *'What's In The Egg?': Edd calls Danny A. and asks him what he thinks is in the egg. Danny says he thinks a previously unknown creature is in it. *'Sea Ed': Much to the suprise of the kids, Boo Kid finds a megalodon tooth while looking for shells. The kids try to get Boo Kid to find more. Season 5: School Beginnings And Autumn Time The First Day Of Ed/Don't Touch That Ed *'The First Day Of Ed': It is the first day of school. When Roofus gets nervous, Edd tries to tell him that he's not the only one that's nervous. Meanwhile, Ralla becomes paranoid that the kids are going to steal the bags of marshmallow bones in her backpack. *'What's In The Egg?': Edd calls Jermey Shada and asks him what he thinks is in the egg. Shada says he thinks it will hatch into a bird. *'Don't Touch That Ed': During lunch, Boo Kid finds a note that says "Eddy is a fat chump who's lame and Double D is a nerdy pipsqueak and Ed is a brainless gluttonous dummy." He decides to find out who wrote the mean note. Off The Ed/Bury The Ed *'Off The Ed': Boo Kid loses his backpack and turns to the Eds to help him find his backpack. *'What's In The Egg?': Edd calls internet superstar cat Lil Bub and asks her what she thinks is in the egg. She says she thinks a space alien will hatch. *'Bury The Ed': Boo Kid tries to get Sappy and Sweetie to patch things up with their sibling relationship after an argument. Hatch The Ed/Love Is In The Ed *'Hatch The Ed': The kids realize that the creature in the egg is actually their age and is trapped in the egg. When the egg hatches, it reveals a creature (that resembles the Pokémon Togetic) named Tippi Tipster. She registers to Peach Creek Jr. High and spends her time enjoying being free from the egg. *'Love Is In The Ed': Boo Kid and Tippi Tipster realize they're in love with each other. The Way Of The Ed/Eds A Lot *'The Way Of The Ed': Boo Kid's Japanese cousin Boo-Shin visit the school and wants the kids to eat rice "the way of the rice". And it gets annoying, really quickly. *'Eds A Lot': After Tippi Tipster accidentally breaks some of the lights during gym class, the kids start a fundraiser to buy new lights for the gym. Don't Be Ed/Good Ed, Bad Ed *'Don't Be Ed': During lunch, Eddy gets traumatized after Tippi accidentally shows him a disturbing picture of how Boo curses people (Which is by literally hammering a nail into his forehead). Eddy then tries to get over it. *'Good Ed, Bad Ed': Eddy becomes afraid of Tippi Tipster after he has a nightmare where she burned Eddy's house down with gasoline and then taking the other kids into the school, then burning the school along with the kids with gasoline in front of Eddy's eyes, then pushing Eddy down a pit. The kids try to tell him that none of that is going to really happen. Ed Pile/Mad Ed *'Ed Pile': Boo becomes crazy after using a secret plan during a football game between the school and their rival team (The secret plan was making the players bigger than the Lemon Brooke Lumpers, then shouting "DOG PILE NOW!!!!!!" to make the players dog pile the Lemon Brooke, and then send a humilating video with the title disguised as an apology video; the video consists of Boo saying "You fools! LEMON BROOKE STINKS!!!!! YOU STINK!!!!!" and blowing raspberries at them, and then saying "I'm going to have big Eddy come and rip off your lips, rip your eyeballs out of their sockets, and tear your arms off you!" before blowing another raspberry at them), to the point of resorting to violence when upset. The others try to return him to his peace-loving self. *'Mad Ed': Eddy gets serverely injured when a dizzy Fangy attacks him, and Rolf tries to make the dizzy Fangy apologize. Ed Of A Man: Tired of Jimmy being the weakling, Boo tries to toughen Jimmy up. Season 6: Winter's Wrath And Winter Break Ed, Edd n Eddy vs. The Ice Storm: At school, a servere ice storm starts, and the doors get frozen shut! The kids are trapped in the schoolhouse! The kids desperately try to escape. School Ed/Spelling Ed *'School Ed': The school dance comes. *'Spelling Ed': During a spelling bee, Boo humiliates himself to the point of running off backstage screaming and crying when Kevin accidentally dumps a can of paint over Boo's head, and the Eds try to calm him down. Meanwhile, Roofus wants revenge on the school for kicking him out of the spelling bee (due to him spelling his word in a completely nonsense style). Top Of The Ed/Prepare To Ed *'Top Of The Ed': Ed gets a new brother that he brings to school, except it's really just a bullfrog, and it doesn't like the kids. *'Prepare To Ed': The kids learn that winter break will start tomorrow. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Sleepover Mystery: The kids attend Boo's sleepover, and after he tells scary stories, a power outrage occurs. One by one, the kids start to dissappear. The Eds try to find who's taking the kids. Back To Ed/Once In An Ed *'Back To Ed': The kids go back to school. *'Once In An Ed': The kids want to watch a meteor shower. Cold Cut Eds/Snowball Ed *'Cold Cut Eds': During a snow day, after failing to make a perfect snow fort, Boo tries to make a snow life sized statue of Tipi. *'Snowball Ed': The kids have a snowball fight. Season 7: School's Almost Over and Summer Break's Almost Here, Yay! Note: The segment "Deedee and Denden the Inner Body Bugs" is introduced. What's The Ed?/Twice The Ed: *'What's The Ed?': Tippi and Boo Kid go on the front cover of the Peach Creek Jr. High Newspaper. *Deedee and Denden the Inner Body Bugs: Shiny Bug: Ed takes an allergy pill and Deedee and Denden think it's a rare treasure when they find the pill in Ed. *'Twice The Ed': During lunch the kids find an egg that hatches into a large chick with a similar appearance to Ed. The chick, now called Ched, becomes Ed's brother. Last Day Of Ed/Summer Ed *'Last Day Of Ed': It's the last day of school. *'Deedee and Denden the Inner Body Bugs': Fix The Bug: Deedee and Denden help Ed's platelets create a scar on a bleeding cut on Ed's leg. *'Summer Ed': The kids have a pool party. Ed Up/Ed Cellar *'Ed Up': Rolf is feeling down when one of his chickens die, so Boo Kid cheers him up by giving him someone to live with, an anthromopotic winged creature named Fangy (Named after his razor-sharp teeth). *'Deedee and Denden the Inner Body Bugs': Remember Bug: When Ed loses his memory about his favorite comic book, Deedee and Denden search his brain to find the memory and return it. *'Ed Cellar': Rolf and Fangy turn the unused cellar into a "meat cellar". Spooky Ed: Eddy cannot sleep and ends up hiding in a kitchen drawer when he sees a creepy sight in his room that gets creepier and creepier every night. The other kids decide to find out about this. Crazy Ed/Overdoing Ed *'Crazy Ed': When Rolf leaves Fangy in charge of the house while he's gone, Fangy goes crazy because it makes him crazy if Rolf leaves him alone for too long. *'Deedee and Denden in': Get The Bug Out: Ed gets parasites in his intestine, so Deedee and Denden help Ed's immune system fight them off. *'Overdoing Ed': Eddy goes on food binge for a week and tries to lose the weight. Got You An Ed/Catch Of The Ed *'Got You An Ed': After learning about Rolf's childhood trauma, Fangy and Boo get him a llama to protect his sheep. *'Deedee and Denden in': Bug Grows Up: Deedee and Denden mature into red blood cells. *'Catch Of The Ed': After fishing, Boo gets tangled up in fish nets and the kids try to untangle him. Season 8: Summertime Fun Note: The segment "Sweetie and Sappy's Honey Time" is introduced. Attack Of The Ed: Twisted and deformed monsters invade the cul-de-sac, and the kids try to get them away. Honey Eds/Sweet Tasting Eds *'Honey Eds': Sweetie and Sappy start giving everyone actual honey made from actual honey bees, that all the kids love. *'Sweetie And Sappy's Honey Time': Sweet Honey: Sweetie and Sappy show their hives containing honey bees. *'Sweet Tasting Eds': When Boo finds his snack missing, he decides to find out who did it. Eds In Space: Movie special. The kids get sent into space when Boo and Hex's rocket accidentally blasts off with them in it. Watch The Ed/Big And Ed *'Watch The Ed': Ched gives the shells of his egg to Tipi, which she turns into a small Boo statue. *'Sweetie and Sappy's Honey Time': Give Me Some Sugar and Honey: Sappy wants Sweetie to kiss Eddy. *'Big and Ed': When Eddy eats some sort of odd jawbreaker, he ends up as big as a giant and causes problems for him and the others. Insane In The Ed Part 1: Star and Love: Two cherubs named Star and Love (Star has star power and Love has heart power) appear. Star creates a Star Portal that takes the kids to an insane world. After exploring for a while, they are stopped by a giant rhino monster. Eddy starts cowering. Insane In The Ed Part 2: Star Power Madness: Eddy starts cowering in fear and curls up trying to hide. At the same time, Star's star-shaped crystal on her chest starts glowing. While it glows, stars fly towards Eddy and he increases in size. Eddy gets afraid after discovering how big he got, until he regains couragement after an excited Star gives him spirit. After a fierce fight, the giant rhino monster disappears, leaving a regular sized rhino in its place and the stars leave Eddy, returning him to regular size. When coming to the Cul-de-sac for revenge on Boo for cursing them last week, the Kankers find the Star Portal and mistake it for a "Star Door" and enter it.